Jugada de amor
by YoseChAn
Summary: Ella lo ama, Él no sabé porque, pero uno de los deportes más emocionantes los unira ¿Sera que esto nos trajo más de lo que esperabamos?.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas para aquellas que seguían mis Fics, se que desaparecí por mucho tiempo, pero no fue porque quisiera sino porque una serie de problemas se me presentaron en mi vida. Lo lamento mucho de verdad, aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy decidida acabarlo, ala mejor no sé vera tan emocionante al principio pero prometo que como valla avanzando tendrá su emoción.También aquellas que leían **NO ME GUSTA TU NOVIA** no sé preocupen estoy recuperando mis ideas para poder mejorar mi fic y que quede muy especial para todas ustedes.

Aquí traigo otra historia, un poco loca (Sí, yo y mis ideas) dondé nuevamente veremos él triangulo amoroso que más me gusta :baba:

¡Espero que les guste!.

* * *

_El día amanece como cualquier otro, pronto la chica abrirá sus ojos para el comienzo de su día. ¿Crees que algo suceda de ahora en adelante?_

"Otro día que viene, otro día con la misma rutina de siempre, me e despertado son las 5:45 a.m., debo prepararme pues hoy es el comienzo de un nuevo semestre, pero antes de eso tengo que despertar a mi hermana es muy floja por lo que tengo que sacudirla para poder despertarla, como siempre pide 5 minutos más pero yo no se los doy de un tirón le saco la cobija, mientras me meto a bañar ella de seguro ira a buscar su uniforme, siento las gotas del agua fría caer sobre mi cuerpo, me quedo pensando sobre algunas cosas, algunas relacionadas con mis estudios y otras con la familia, siento que me e pasado ya de tiempo, salgo y allí esta mi hermana con su cara, es su turno, mientras me arreglo me miro al espejo después de cepillarme el cabello y ver que todo esta en orden bajo hacía la cocina para preparar el desayuno, mi padre sigue durmiendo y no es bueno despertarlo, después de unos 10 minutos baja mi hermana, desayunamos juntas. Veo la hora ya son las 6:30 a.m., valla que el tiempo pasa rápido, nos vamos a cepillar los dientes y después salimos en el auto, conduzco hasta la escuela de mi hermana me aseguro que no sé salga y que valla directo al portón al confirmarlo me retiro para ir hacia mi escuela, suspiro un poco antes de bajar del auto, todos los alumnos han sido cambiados, espero que me toque tan siquiera con mi amiga Sakura, pero no lo sé, han tocado el timbre y me dirijo a mi salón, lo bueno el profesor no a llegado".

- ¡Buenos días Hinata chan!, que bueno que nos toco en el mismo salón

- ¿Sakura san?, ¡Pensé que no me tocaría con nadie conocido ya estaba un poco asustada! – me sonroje un poco pues tenía un ataque de pánico porque no veía a nadie conocido.

- Lo mismo pensé yo, pero mira nadamás que suerte tenemos – la pelirosa me guiño un ojo mientras sacaba la lengua, yo solo sonreí mientras entraba el profesor al salón.

Quede con la boca abierta, no parecía un profesor, se veía joven, aunque tenía el cabello platinado, tenía bonita cara y bonita sonrisa de inmediato varias chicas del curso comenzaron a saltar y a decir cosas.

- Buenos días jóvenes, debo suponer que la mayoría de aquí no se conoce ni me conoce me presentare primero soy Hatake Kakashi y seré su asesor por este semestre espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes, pero antes que se me pase también tenemos un alumno nuevo, viene de otra parte así que lo haré pasar.

De inmediato la puerta del aula se abrió y dejo ver a un chico moreno, con el cabello negro, ojos de igual intensidad todas las chicas volvieron a gritar pero esta vez con mayor fuerza incluyendo a mi amiga Sakura, yo no le vi nada en especial, solo vi que revisaba el salón como buscando algo, en eso su mirada y la mía se cruzaron por un momento ambos mirándonos como si estuviéramos estudiándonos, el profesor escribió su nombre en la pizarra, Sasuke Uchiha y seguido lo hizo sentarse en un banco, él haciendo de mi lado izquierdo estaba vació por lo que fue a sentarse allí, después ya no le preste atención y así el profesor siguió en lo suyo. Al llegar el descanso yo y Sakura decidimos salir del aula, todas las chicas se acercaron de inmediato hacía donde estaba el recién llegado y de inmediato comenzaron a bombardearlo de preguntas, hasta sentía lastima por el pobre chico.

- Hey Hinata chan… ¿A que club tienes pensado meterte? – Me pregunto Sakura mientras se bebía su agua.

- No lo sé, Sakura san... tenía planeado meterme al club de periodismo – Le sonreí mientras le daba una pequeña mordida a mi almuerzo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿Ningún deporte? Pensé que querías meterte al equipo de fútbol femenil

- Si, quería pertenecer a ese equipo… pero no creo ser capaz, tiene mucho tiempo que no juego…

- ¡Vamos Hinata! Únete al equipo de fútbol, recuerdo cuando lo jugabas – Sakura simplemente comenzó a reírse mientras yo me sonrojaba por aquellos recuerdos.

- Sa…Sakura san… ¿Tú a que club te meterás?

- Simple a ¡VolleyBall!

- Que bien, a ti te a gustado el Voley desde que tengo memoria ¿No es así?

- Claro Hinata Chan, aunque lo único malo es que creo que la Ino cerda también entrara alo mismo – Sakura comenzó hacer unas graciosas caras mientras seguía imaginándose a Ino, ahora que lo recuerdo ellas antes eran buenas amigas pero por algunos problemas comenzaron a separarse hasta que ambas comenzaron hablar mal de la otra.

En eso noté que Sasuke caminaba solo por allí, me le quede viendo hasta que noto mi mirada, allí estábamos de nuevo mirándonos como estudiándonos, Sakura también lo vio y de inmediato se puso colorada lo noté y cuando volví a dirigir mi vista hacia Sasuke este ya se retiraba, para mi, un chico raro.

"_Sasuke, hoy es tu primer día en el instituto Konoha, perdón por no poder llevarte pero se me presento un problema, regreso hasta la noche_

_Atte. Itachi."_

"Valla, no llevamos ni 3 semanas en este pueblo e Itachi ya está desaparecido la mitad del día, aunque no es raro para mí, ¿Instituto Konoha? Valla nombre, espero que allí no estén las típicas locas de siempre, ya me tienen arto, lo único que saben decir es que estoy muy guapo. ¿Las 6:40?, creo que mejor me largo, aunque no me importa mucho asistir a ese instituto, después de unos minutos llego allá, el edificio es grande debo reconocerlo, tiene muchas instalaciones, se ve buena escuela, afín encontré mi salón, escucho que el profesor me nombra ¿Así de rápido?, abro la puerta todas las fastidiosas comienzan a gritarme, como siempre, dirijo mi mirada hacia enfrente veo lo normal de siempre, todas gritando y los chicos mirándome con cierto odio, pero todo algo. Una no me mira como las demás, me le quedo mirando, siento que me está mirando como que estudiándome, el profesor me dice que me siente en la banca que está libre al lado de esa chica, me voy hasta allá, la miro de reojo, tiene los ojos aperlados, piel morena y cabello azulado y largo, después pongo atención a las clases.

Valla ¿Tan rápido?, ya estamos en el descanso, de inmediato la chica de alado se para y se va con otra de cabello rosado, la sigo con la mirada hasta que se desaparece, intento pararme pero llegan todas las fastidiosas y comienzan a preguntarme un sin fin de cosas, de inmediato me deshago de todas diciendo que iré al baño, camino por los pasillos y es cuando la vuelvo a mirar, ¿Sigue mirándome igual?, yo también la miro de la misma forma su amiga también me mira y es cuando ella la ve, decido seguir mi camino cuando siento que alguien me habla por detrás".

- Hola, tu debes ser el chico nuevo ¿no es así?

- ¿Y qué con eso? – respondí fríamente, sin voltear a verlo

- Valla que eres raro, en fin soy Uzumaki Naruto, también estoy en el mismo salón que tú pero por llegar tarde me castigaron, mis amigos del aula me contaron sobre un chico nuevo ¿de donde vienes? – me pregunto el moreno, tenia el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules, tenia unas marcas en la mejilla, solo me le quede mirando.

- No tengo porque contestarte

- ¿Eeeeh?, valla que si eres raro, por cierto ¿A que club piensas meterte?

- ¿Club?, yo no necesito meterme a ningún club.

- Claro que sí, aquí en el instituto Konoha es con lo que más califican yo tengo pensado meterme al club de Fútbol ¿Por qué no te metes también?

- ¿Fútbol?, no bromees yo no juego esa cosa para bebés – sonreí mientras estaba logrando hacer enojar aquel, no sé porque pero verlo enojarse me sentía bien.

- ¡Oye! El fútbol no es para bebés, para que lo sepas, aquí en el instituto Konoha es muy difícil permanecer en el equipo, todos sus miembros son rudos, ala mejor por eso no quieres meterte porque te enteraste y te dio miedo ¡Si ala mejor fue eso! – Aquel Uzumaki Naruto comenzó a reírse sin vergüenza.

- ¿Miedo?, yo no le temo a nada, pero para que veas, me uniré a ese estupido club solo para ver como quedo en el y tu no

- ¿A sí?, quieres probarlo – me miro retadoramente.

- Claro – sonreí satisfecho, ambos nos lanzamos miradas retadoras.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas, ya al termino de las clases cada club tendría una reunión, tanto el equipo femenil y varonil les había tocado en el gimnasio un grupo de chicos y chicas se junto, y allí estaban Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke. Está al ver a Naruto se enrojeció toda, pero al ver a Sasuke se quedo extrañada.

- Ho…ho…hola Naruto kun…. –lo salude, sentía que la voz se me iba, estaba quedando como tonta, Naruto me miro y me sonrió.

- ¡Hola Hinata chan! ¿Apoco entraras al equipo femenil?

- S…sí…

- ¡Valla, eso es genial, yo también entraré a él!

- Que bueno…Naruto kun…espero que te valla bien… - seguía tartamudeando cuando noté que Sasuke no nos perdía mirada, lo vi, en todo el día nunca le hable, así que me acerque un poco a él.

- Disculpa, ¿También te gusta el fútbol? –le pregunte mientras el parecía que me ignoraba

- No tengo por que contestar eso – su voz sonó fría, de inmediato me aleje de él no por miedo si no por que sentí que ese muchacho de inmediato era orgulloso y eso no me agradaba.

Estuvimos esperando al entrenador, hasta que después de un rato apareció.

- ¡Bien chicos y chicas, yo seré su entrenador pero primero que nada haremos una serie de pruebas para ver quienes son los que quedan, se que todos quieren entrar al equipo pero solo 11 de ustedes lo lograran, ¿Están listos?!

"Solo con verlo, me dolió el estomago, nunca me imaginé que el sería nuestro entrenador, ¿Será que ya no quiero permanecer al equipo?".


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, bueno aquí haciendo nuevamente acto de presencia, estube ocupada en la mañana por eso hasta ahorita traje la continuación también porque estos días voy a estar ocupada y no podre subir hasta el Martes o Miercoles de la proxima semana (Sorry!), bueno creo que por allí las ando confundiendo con los dialogos, acá la forma de ellos:

Blablabla - Dialogo Normal/Narración

_Blablabla/**Blablabla**_ - Pensamientos/Pequeñas versos etc.

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, se que ahora puede parecer algo aburrida la historia pero como ya dije, mis ideas locas y yo pronto las arreglaremos saludos.

* * *

"_Solo con verlo, me dolió el estomago, nunca me imaginé que el sería nuestro entrenador, ¿Será que ya no quiero permanecer al equipo?"._

Con solo ver al entrenador, varias chicas comenzaron a salir del gimnasio lentamente y sin que alguien las viera, es que era más que obvio que todos conocían los rudos entrenamientos del famosísimo Gai sensei.

- Oh, veo que esté semestre entraron muchos alumnos nuevos ¡Ese es el espíritu jóvenes! – Gai sensei comenzaba a sonreírnos mientras nos hacia unas poses "cool", al voltear para ver a las demás chicas noté que solo era la única allí.

- ¿Qué?, solamente quedo yo… - intente levantarme pero alguien me detuvo. - ¿…Na…naruto kun?

- Hinata, no te vallas si esto te gusta quédate no importa que seas la única chica también puedes entrenar con nosotros.

_Naruto comenzó a sonreírme de una forma que a mí me enloquecía, para mi el tiempo se paro, solo existíamos Naruto y yo. _

_Pero como quien dice "ESTABA SOÑANDO DESPIERTA"._

- Valla, solo una señorita ¿Cómo te llamas jovencita? – me pregunto el sensei.

- H…Hinata Hyuga… -allí estaba yo denuevo con mi pena, todos los chicos comenzaron a verme, solo quería desaparecer de ese lugar, pero Naruto me miraba de una forma que me hacia sentir realmente bien, por ello me quede.

- Bien, jovencita como no hay más chicas tengo que pedirte de favor que te..

- ¡NO!

**"_Por eso mi corazón siempre palpita por ti_**

**_Por eso mi cabeza no puede tener otro pensamiento que no seas tu"._**

_Naruto se había parado y le había gritado al sensei, todos lo miraban, el sensei y yo estábamos sorprendidos, tenía una mirada fija._

- Solo porque es chica y la única ¿No van a dejar que haga la prueba para permanecer en el equipo?, ¿No cree que eso es injusto?, uno nunca sabe, que tal si ella juega mejor que algunos, tiene que darle la oportunidad, ella también es humano y no importa si no es un hombre

_Todos allí lo miraron sorprendidos ahora, ¿Acaso ese era el mismo Naruto hiperactivo al que ahora estaba tirando un rollo de la vida?, Sasuke solamente sonrió, verdaderamente ese chico tenia algo, Gai sensei quedo sorprendido por lo tanto al final decidió aceptar a Hinata para que hiciera las pruebas, ya en el campo Gai comenzó con otro de sus discursos._

- Primero que nada haremos escuadras de 3, haremos campo reducido será un mini torneo, todos tendrán que hacer pases y trabajar en equipo porque eso es lo que más se toma en cuenta en un equipo que todos colaboren, ¿Quedo entendido?, hagan sus equipos.

_Todos de inmediato hicieron sus equipos, a mi me daba pena, solo vi que Sasuke estaba solo me acerque a él para ver si podía estar con él._

- Sasuke…¿Puedo…estar contigo?... –le pregunte mientras jugaba con mis dedos

- Que mas da, solo hazlo bien –me miro para después comenzar a caminar

_"Verdaderamente se me estaba haciendo un chico odioso"_

- ¡Hinata chan! ¿Estarás conmigo también? ¡Que bien! – Naruto comenzó a saltar mientras iba corriendo detrás de Sasuke, quede extrañada pero después noté que Naruto era parte de mi equipo, eso me alivio y así comenzaron los juegos.

"_Todos jugaban bien, o para mi todos los hacían bien, pero verdaderamente los que me sorprendieron fueron Sasuke y Naruto. Le estaban poniendo demasiadas ganas, yo sentía que los dejaba atrás pues no podía ir a su ritmo, en una de esas estuve a punto de caer pero Sasuke me detuvo antes de caer, solo me dijo que siguiera y así fue aunque fue realmente rápido todo eso sentí un hormigueo extraño cuando me toco"._

- Valla que estos jóvenes tienen potencial – Gai miraba como poco a poco iban quedando pocos equipos.

"_Es realmente extraño, no sé lo que me pasa pero no le pongo mucha importancia, Hinata me sorprende verdaderamente cualquiera que la viera diría que Hinata no esta hecha para el fútbol o que no se interesa en este tipo de cosas pero nos a dejado con la boca abierta, hace cosas que otros no pueden, le hecha demasiadas ganas aunque en los recorridos se cansa, no puede estar a nuestro nivel solo porque tenemos mayor resistencia, la sigo de reojo veo que esta a punto de caerse, me muevo tan rápido como puedo y olvido el balón dejando solo a Naruto por un momento, la tomo para que no se caiga, siento extraño sus brazos son demasiados suaves, aunque rápido es el movimiento le digo que siga, no entiendo que me sucede"_

Al final de todo, el equipo de Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke llego a la final, pero perdieron contra los otros chicos, todos se acercaron a su entrenador que les dio el aviso que al día siguiente estaría la lista de los 11 jugadores, todos comenzaron a marcharse, Hinata se despidió de Naruto e intento buscar a Sasuke para hacer lo mismo pero no lo vio. Se subió a su auto y comenzó su camino hacia su hogar, en el se encontró a Sasuke, detuvo el auto, bajo la ventana y le hablo.

- Oye..Sasuke…¿Vives lejos de aquí? – le pregunte para ver si podía llevarlo, mas que nada para agradecerle que me había ayudado a no caer.

- No, vivo como a 6 cuadras de aquí – hizo como si no la mirara, pero algo en ella le hacia tener que verla a fuerza

- ¿No quieres..que te lleve?, digo no lo tomes a mal ni nada pero es para agradecerte que me ayudaras – le sonreí, noté que se tenso un poco pero lo ignore.

- Esta bien – Sasuke subió al auto, en todo el camino no supe como hacer platica con el, hasta que llegue a su casa.

- Gracias, nos vemos mañana – bajo y se metió a su casa, suspire y di hacia mi casa.

"_En toda la noche no pude dormir, al pensar en la lista. El Fútbol me gustaba mucho desde pequeña me había fascinado ese deporte ¿Y si no quedaba?, bueno aun estaba el club de periodismo aunque todo mundo dice que es realmente aburrido, en fin tengo que dormir un poco"._

En la mañana siguiente, varios chicos estaban mirando algo en la pared de anuncios noté que Naruto y Sasuke estaban allí, al verme ambos me miraron serios.

- ¿Qu…que es lo que sucede…Naruto kun? – le pregunte extrañada de que me viera así.

- Hinata…tu…- Naruto me seguía mirando de la misma forma, eso me estaba desesperando, mientras Sasuke también me miraba.

"Por favor dios ¿Qué le pasa a está gente?, ¿Será que algo malo sucedió?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, bueno aquí traigo una continuación que hice un poco rápido pues lamentablemente saldre de vacaciones con mi familia y bueno a donde vamos no hay computadoras uu. Espero que les este gustando la historia asi como yo que me emociono como loquita escribiendo poco a poco la acción no se desesperen, jojojo, gracias por los Reviews ya saben que eso hace feliz a cualquier escritora 8D. Bueno allí nos vemos hasta la proxima y sigan dejando sus reviews para que esta escritora pueda escribir con muchas ganas así como Flash de Rápido (?), Ok ya ando un poco fumada, chao!.

* * *

"_**Por favor dios ¿Qué le pasa a está gente?, ¿Será que algo malo sucedió?"**_

- Hinata…lo que sucede es que tú… -Naruto seguía mirándome de igual manera, eso ya me estaba inquietando hasta que de repente comenzó a abrazarme y a brincar- ¡Quedaste Hinata Chan! ¡Lo lograste entraste al equipo!

_¿Quede?, ¿Realmente quede en el equipo de fútbol__?_

Varios de los presentes estaban sorprendidos, nunca creyeron que la seria y educada Hinata Hyuga quedara en el equipo de fútbol.

- Na…naruto kun… ¿Cómo te fue a ti? – Le pregunte mientras un sonrojo amenazaba con salir al descontrol -

- ¡Bien! También logre permanecer ¿Qué no es bueno eso? – me miraba mientras sonreía –

- Claro Naruto kun, es genial – Seguía felicitándolo cuando mire a Sasuke, me acerque a él para ver si también había quedado en el equipo.

- Sasuke ¿También quedaste en el equipo? – Él ni siquiera volteo a verme –

- No se porque te contesto si sabes muy bien la respuesta – cerro sus ojos mientras metía sus manos en sus bolsillos –

- Valla, pero que sujeto – Dijo Naruto que estaba escuchando la conversación también –

Él timbre sonó y todos fueron a sus aulas. Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke se dirigieron a la suya, al entrar en ella, Sakura fue a saludarlos.

- ¡Buenos días Hinata chan!, ¡Buenos días Sasuke kun! – La pelirosa veía enamoradamente al Uchiha mientras este solo le daba un "Hmm" por respuesta, Hinata si la saludo y Naruto se sentía mal –

- ¡AAAAAAH! ¡Sakura chan! ¿Y yo que, estoy pintado?

Naruto comenzó hacer un berrinche mientras que Sakura lo golpeaba y se dirigía hacia dónde estaba Sasuke, Hinata miro a Naruto y después a Sakura, ella sabía que a Naruto le atraía Sakura, pero de igual forma quería darse una oportunidad con él aunque siempre que se veían ellos dos siempre decaían sus ánimos porque siempre Naruto iba tras Sakura.

- Naruto kun… no te pongas así, seguro..seguro – No encontraba que decir –

- Ese Sasuke, no solo es un engreído sino que también ahora me quiere quitar a Sakura chan… - Lo mire, sus palabras me dolieron un poco y me dieron ganas de llorar, Naruto tenía una cara de ¿Celos?, si esa era la palabra, yo solo le sonreí, sentía tristeza, pues Sakura era muy importante para él –

" _No sé porque aun creo que tengo una esperanza con Naruto kun, si se muy bien que él esta perdidamente enamorado de Sakura san… me duele tanto ver que las cosas son así y que para Naruto kun solo sea una simple amiga"._

_Le sonrió a Naruto con tristeza, cuando levanto la vista veo que Sasuke me mira, desvió mi mirada hacia otro lado, hoy ya no me siento feliz._

"_Desde que vi a Sakura sabia que era una de las tantas locas que me perseguirían en esta nueva escuela, entrando al salón lo primero que hace es saludarme y seguirme hasta mi banca, yo no le presto atención, solo escucho que habla y habla pero mi atención no esta puesta en ella si no en Naruto y Hinata._

_Parece ser que Hinata le estaba hablando al tonto de Naruto, pero __parecía que este estaba entrado en otro asunto, miro que ella voltea hacia donde estoy yo, de igual forma me le quedo viendo aunque ella desvía su mirada, que cosas están pasando"._

El día parecía mas tenso de lo normal, al final de las clases Gai sensei se presento en el aula para dar el aviso de las prácticas del equipo de fútbol, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata debían quedarse para su entrenamiento y así fue como sucedió.

- Neh Hinata chan ¿A Sakura chan le gusta el imbécil de Sasuke verdad? – Naruto me pregunto mientras me amarraba las cintas de los tachones –

- Creo..Creo que si.. ¿Por..por que Naruto kun?...

- AAAAAH, pero le demostrare a Sakura chan que soy mas bueno que ese imbécil de Sasuke, me convertiré en la estrella del equipo y así se fijara en mi ¿No lo crees Hinata chan? – Naruto comenzó a sonreír, mientras yo me le quedaba viendo –

- Si..claro… - agache mi cabeza por un momento, para cuando la levante Sasuke estaba enfrente mío –

- Hey…ponte a calentar conmigo – Me dijo mientras me miraba, cuando vi hacia todos lados ya todos estaban calentando incluyendo a Naruto, valla si que estos eran rápidos –

- S..si..

Sasuke y Hinata comenzaron hacer los calentamientos básicos para no llevarse ninguna lesión durante la practica, Gai sensei los puso a correr alrededor de la cancha aproximadamente 20 min., varios estaban cansados pero Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata seguían al mismo ritmo después de correr comenzaron a jugar un poco al fútbol, Gai cada vez estaba mas impresionado por el potencial de los tres.

- Valla si que son buenos, mira bien Lee porque ya tienes competencia – Gai sonreía mientras miraba a su alumno –

- Claro, Gai sensei ¡No me dejare vencer!

En el partido, Hinata estaba jugando de media campista, por lo tanto tenia que correr a todas partes para recuperar el balón, Naruto y Sasuke jugaban de delanteros.

- ¡Vamos Hinata chan, tu puedes quitarle el balón! – Gritaba eufórico Naruto –

- Si..si puedo – le quite el balón al chico que lo traía, corrí hacia el frente con el, vi que Naruto kun estaba marchado por un contrario y si le daba el balón se lo quitarían rápidamente, del otro lado estaba Sasuke sin marcha por lo que decidí darle el balón a el-

- WAAAAA, ¡¿Hinata Chan?! – Naruto me miraba con sorpresa y un poco de tristeza mientras me veía pasar con el –

- Lo siento Naruto kun, pero….si te lo daba a ti…de igual forma te hubieran quitado el balón, tenias marca…

"_Me quede __allí unos segundos a explicarle a Naruto, cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia la portería Sasuke había anotado, sin darnos cuenta un coro de chicas comenzaron a gritar el nombre de Sasuke este como siempre las ignoro, se acerco a mi y me sorprendió lo que me dijo"_

- Buen trabajo Hinata, ese fue un buen pase – paso un poco de largo de mi, pero de igual forma vi una pequeña sonrisa –

- De nada, Sasuke… - igual le sonreí-

Naruto estaba hecho un mar de lagrimas porque el no había anotado. Todos se acercaron a Gai sensei quien tenia unos avisos.

- Chicos, tengo un aviso muy importante dentro de 1 semana tendrán un juego amistoso contra el instituto Kaze, ellos son los campeones pero no dejen que eso los intimide pues veo mucho potencial en este equipo, ¿Lo entendieron?

- ¡Sí! – Todos dijeron al mismo tiempo –

- Bien, es todo pueden marcharse.

"_Contra__ el instituto Kaze, se que es el campeón como bien dijo el sensei, nunca a perdido ningún partido y tienen una defensiva demasiado poderosa, nadie les a anotado goles, de cierto modo me da un poco de miedo jugar contra ellos, pero se que podemos lograrlo como bien dijo el sensei"_

La semana paso de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, varios alumnos estaban sentados en las gradas, el equipo estaba en la banca poniendo atención a las ultimas ordenes de su entrenador, Hinata volteo a ver al otro equipo que ya estaba en el campo calentando.

- Bien, ya saben quienes comenzaran, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata ¿Cuento con ustedes?

- Claro que si – dijimos al mismo tiempo mientras sonreíamos –

"_Me__ puse un poco nerviosa al ver a Gaara, el era el capitán del equipo además de la estrella, el era uno de los principales motivos por los cuales nunca recibían goles, era extremadamente rápido y ágil, estaba cruzado de brazos y tenia una mirada como si no sintiera nada, trague un poco de saliva antes de que Naruto y los demás se acercaran a mi" _

- Bien, tenemos poco de conocernos pero eso no importa mucho, sabemos que Kaze es un equipo muy fuerte por lo tanto hay que hacer las mayores jugadas posibles en su lado y que no nos pasen ¿entendieron? – Naruto parecía hablar como el capitán, yo sonreí un poco –

- No sé quienes sean esos Kaze, solo jueguen como ustedes saben y como dijo el tonto de Naruto hay que jugar mas en la zona de ellos para que después no tengamos problemas en nuestra cancha ¿Entendido? – Todos parecieron apoyar mas a lo que Sasuke había dicho, Naruto estaba que ardía en llamas pero yo intentaba calmarlo –

- Naruto kun…hay que dar…todo de nosotros – me puse realmente colorada y muy nerviosa –

- Si, claro ¡Adelante Hinata chan! – Naruto se fue corriendo hasta su posición pero algo me detuvo antes de seguir mi camino –

- Cuidado Hitana, no dejes que te presionen en tu lado, solo juega como nos as demostrado y buena suerte…. – Sasuke también se fue a su posición yo solo me quede allí parada como petrificada –

"_¿Por qué de repente era así?, bueno supongo que ala mejor era porque en un equipo todos deben llevarse bien ¿Oh no?_

_El juego comenzó, yo me persigne no se cuantas veces antes de que comenzara a correr, desde que tomaron la pelota el equipo Kaze comenzaron a llegar hasta nuestra portería pero no los dejábamos, tuve un balón y de inmediato se lo pase a Naruto, el intento hacer una jugada cercas del área grande y tenia oportunidad de darle un pase a Sasuke que se había desmarcado pero prefirió seguir, eso era mala señal, después de que Naruto se quitara a sus adversarios llego Gaara de la nada y fácilmente le robo el balón solo vi que Sasuke le decía algo a Naruto y este lo ignoraba, Gaara se acercaba rápidamente a media cancha, tenia que detenerlo, tenia que hacer algo."_

"**Yo…contra Gaara…**"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello gente, bueno acá haciendo acto de presencia nuevamente, uuf si que estube desaparecida (dead), bueno pues aquí les traigo mi continuación esta vez no quedo muy emocionante pues la gente me quitaba la computadora cuando me llegaba la inspiración y me la cortaban pero bueno, para el fin de semana desaparecere nuevamente por lo que intentare traerles la continuación antes del fin de semana, enfin saludos a todas y muchas gracias por sus reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen que les guste mi fic n.n, chao que anden bien.

* * *

"_Gaara se acercaba a mi a gran velocidad lo único que me paso por la cabeza fue intentar detenerlo aunque sentía un poco de miedo, Gaara tenia una mirada un poco intimidadora mientras poco a poco se iba acercando a mi, lo único que alcance a escuchar fueron los gritos de Naruto"._

- ¡Hinata chan, cuidado! – Naruto gritaba como un loco mientras corría lo mas rápido que sus piernas le podían responder –

Gaara al momento de encarar a Hinata se detuvo una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras Hinata estaba decidida a no dejarlo pasar, Gaara hizo una jugada de auto pase pero no contaba con la habilidad de Hinata que no se lo permitió, se quedo un poco sorprendido, seguía intentando burlar a Hinata pero ella no se dejaba, hasta que se acerco a ella y metió cuerpo, como era de esperarse de un chico tenia mas fuerza y tiro a Hinata, esta cayo sobre su brazo lastimándoselo.

- ¡Hinata Chan! – Naruto se acerco a Hinata, mientras que Gaara seguía su camino hacia la portería –

- D…descuida…Naruto...kun… estoy bien…

"_Mentira, mi brazo comenzó a dolerme demasiado, pero no iba a dejar mostrarme débil"_

- Será mejor que pidas el cambio al entrenador porque si sigues en el juego lo único que lograras es que te lastimes más – Sasuke había aparecido, estaba de pie mirando a Hinata –

- No es nada, enserio, puedo seguir – encare a Sasuke, podía seguir aunque el brazo me doliera un poco –

- Bien, allá tu decisión

Sasuke se marcho dejando a Naruto y Hinata, este la ayudo a levantarse y continuaron con el juego, al término de este el marcador quedo 2-0 favor al instituto Kaze, Gai estaba contento no le importo el marcador por esta vez pues vio que su equipo jugo muy bien y los felicito a todos, Hinata seguía tocándose el brazo, tanto Sasuke como Naruto se le quedaron viendo desde sus lugares al terminó de las indicaciones de Gai sensei, Naruto se acerco a Hinata para ver como se encontraba.

- Hinata chan...creo que deberías ir a revisarte el brazo, veo que desde hace rato te lo has estado tocando – Me dijo Naruto con una cara de preocupación –

- No...no es nada Naruto kun…es un simple golpe, ya veras…que para mañana estaré mejor…

- Si tu lo dices…bueno te veré mañana cuídate mucho – Naruto se despidió igual forma me despedí de el-

"_Por obras del destino este día no me traje mi automóvil así que comencé mi caminata a mi casa"._

Hinata en su camino se topo con Sasuke y Sakura, esta se escondió porque parecía que estaban charlando sobre algo, le pareció impropio escuchar pero algo en ella quería estar allí.

- Sasuke kun…esque tú ¡Me gustas mucho! – Sakura estaba roja de la pena –

- Sa…Sakura san… - susurre bajo –

Después de lo ultimo dicho por Sakura todo quedo en silencio en eso Sasuke le hablo.

- No se porque me estas diciendo eso, ¿Cómo es que te puedo gustar si no me conoces? – Sasuke la veía de manera fría –

- Eso…eso…es verdad no te conozco…pero se que si me das la oportunidad te puedo conocer…. –Sakura sonreía mientras se lo decía –

- …Estas tan loca como todas las demás – Sasuke se lo dijo de una manera muy venenosa –

- …¿Disculpa?...

- A mi no me interesan las mujeres como tu, olvídate de mi yo no quiero saber nada de ti

Después de lo último, Sasuke se marcho y dejo a una congelada Sakura allí, Hinata casi a lo último había salido disparada de aquel lugar, estaba pensativa, al doblar en una esquina se encontró con la persona que hace minutos le había partido el corazón a su mejor amiga.

- Sa…su…ke – susurre muy bajo –

- Eres buena espiando ¿Lo sabias?

"_Sasuke estaba mirando hacia el frente mientras me hablaba, me dio vergüenza y me puse roja, ¿Se había dado cuenta? Y yo pensando que no me habían notado"._

- Bue…no…yo…no era mi intención…si no..que…yo….lo – no sabia que decir, comencé a jugar con mis dedos y fue cuando volteo a verme –

- Da igual, no era un tema importante

- ¿Cómo dices? – me le quede mirando –

- Que lo que escuchaste no tiene importancia, será mejor que vallas a revisar ese brazo que no se ve nada bien – se me quedo viendo, pero esta vez no era como solía verme, así como estudiándome o como si no existiera –

- Eres un tonto Sasuke… - le dije –

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Cómo que no tiene importancia ese tema!, estas hablando de que acabas de romperle el corazón a una mujer y no cualquier si no a mi mejor amiga ¿No crees que yo también siento feo al ver como la dejaste? – Le dije mientras lo veía de forma triste –

- Es igual que todas…dicen decir que me quieren, que me aman…pero ninguna de ellas me conoce, todas se van por el exterior todas…

- Deberías abrirte mas con la gente Sasuke…así tal vez encuentres a alguien en verdad…y bien si te llegas a fijar en alguien que esa persona te haga para el bien y que te cambie, por que así lo único que haces es que la gente se aleje de ti….

- Hinata siguió con su camino, Sasuke agacho su cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios

"_Creo que personas como tu son únicos"_

Al día siguiente, Sakura lo primero que hizo fue contarle a Hinata lo que le había ocurrido el día anterior, Hinata estaba consolando a su amiga cuando entro Sasuke al aula, Sakura al verlo se puso realmente triste, Hinata solo lo vio un segundo y siguió consolando a su amiga. Este simplemente las vio para después irse a sentar a su banca.

Los días pasaban rápidamente, Sakura todavía no podía superar aquello pues a ella realmente le gustaba Sasuke y siguió rechazando al pobre de Naruto que se sentía mal por verla así aunque se estaba juntando un poco más con Hinata, esta estaba feliz por ello, en las practicas se estaban haciendo mas unidos y Sasuke participaba un poco más con ellos aunque seguía sin decir mucho.

"_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de verla?, desde aquel __día que me dijo aquello mi cabeza no deja de repetir cada palabra que ella me dijo, bueno eso que tiene de importancia, lo que si estoy viendo es que el idiota de Naruto se esta juntando mucho mas con ella y se ven contentos cuando hablan, bah ni que me importara tanto, aunque cada vez que ella se cae o tienen que estirarse en pareja y Naruto se ofrece a estar con ella siempre le tengo que dar un balonazo, además de que me hace sentir mejor golpear al idiota ese no sé porque me pongo así, pero no le doy mucho importancia."_

- Chicos, tengo un aviso importante, dentro de poco comenzara el torneo para el cual hemos estado trabajando duramente, espero que jueguen tan bien como lo hacen acá en los entrenamientos – dijo Gai sensei orgulloso –

"_Todos comenz__amos con nuestro entrenamiento yo estaba estirando mis brazos cuando en eso Naruto me hablo"_

- Hinata chan…me preguntaba…si tú quisieras acompañarme a cenar hoy – Naruto tenia sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras sonreía –

- ¿Qué?..¿yo?...¿yo y tu? – me puse realmente nerviosa las palabras no me salían mientras Naruto se empezaba a reír de mi y claro no lo culpaba –

- Claro Hinata chan ¿Oh es que no quieres ir?

- ¡No, No, Claro que si quiero ir!..es solo que….

- ¿Qué sucede Hinata chan?

_"¿Realmente esto me esta sucediendo a mi?, ala mejor es uno de mis otros sueños en los que estoy soñando despierta"_

- Yo…claro Naruto kun…me encantaría ir contigo a cenar – le dije totalmente sonrojada-

- Que bien, entonces iré por ti a tu casa como a las 7:30 ¿Esta bien?

- Clar…claro…te estaré..,esperando…

Hinata estaba realmente feliz y sonreía como nunca, Sasuke desde donde se encontraba se le quedo viendo y se sorprendió porque nunca la había visto sonreír de aquella manera, se distrajo y le robaron el balón pero eso no le importo, simplemente:

**Ella tenía su atención.**


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA gente lamento mucho mucho mucho no subir las conti's asi de rápido pero bleh muchas cosas se meten en mi tiempo, por ejemplo mañana es un mes más con mi novio al cual AMO demaciado (si lo estoy presumiento (?)) y blablabla, bueno aquí les traigo otra continuación la hice un poco rápido pero ya prometo que las siguientes las hare un poco más calmada/sin prisa/con tiempo etc. Espero que les guste y bueno, sigan dejando Reviews que me vuelvo loca con ellos (en el buen sentido), saludos.

* * *

"_Era la primera vez que la veía a una persona sonreír de aquella manera, tan llena de vida, tan alegre y feliz, después de dejar de verla es cuando me doy cuenta de que sigo en el entrenamiento y es cuando veo que todos corren hacia la __portería contraria ¿A que horas me robaron el balón que ni cuenta me di?, bah prefiero irme a estar aquí como quiera el entrenamiento ya esta a punto de acabar y también no quiero seguir aquí y ver al idiota de Naruto"._

Mientras Sasuke iba por sus cosas y estaba a punto de marcharse Gai había dado la indicación de que el entrenamiento había finalizado, Hinata estaba realmente contenta y nerviosa ahora que Naruto la había invitado a salir en lo único que podía pensar era en que se iba a poner, Hinata tomo sus cosas y también se marcho, Sasuke la vio por ultima vez para comenzar su camino hacia su casa, al llegar allá su hermano Itachi lo esperaba en la sala.

- Hola querido Sasuke, ¿Qué tal tu día? – Pregunto Itachi mientras miraba a su hermano entrar-

- No tengo por que contestarte – Soltó fríamente Sasuke –

- Hay Sasuke, ¿Cuándo será el día en que cambiaras? – Itachi se encogió de brazos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios –

- Déjate de tonterías y dime porque estas tan temprano en la casa, se supone que siempre llegas muy noche

- Oh, que bueno que lo preguntas pues estoy aquí porque te quería invitar a comer, pues quiero presentarte ante mi nueva novia – Itachi seguía sonriendo-¿Tan rápido tienes otra novia? – Sasuke preguntaba mientras tomaba un poco de leche –

- Si, pero esta es especial, la conocí en el trabajo y resulto ser un buen prospecto para mi, anda vamonos

- No tengo ganas de ir

- Oh, vamos Sasuke que salgas con tu hermano mayor solo por un día no es tan malo – Itachi lo miraba mientras su sonrisa no desaparecía-

- Tengo cosas que hacer, además debo comprar unas cosas en la tienda de deportes así que no tengo tiempo para tus cosas Itachi – Sasuke estaba por marcharse pero Itachi lo detuvo-

- Que coincidencia tan grande si el restaurante al que te quiero llevar esta enfrente de esa tienda, se llama el Ichikaru, vamos Sasuke

- Esta bien, pero que sea pronto y no quiero nada de cursilerías enfrente de mi

Sasuke e Itachi salieron en el auto hacia aquel restaurante ya eran las 7:30 cuando llegaron al restaurante, Itachi busco entre la gente en donde estaba su novia y al encontrarla se dirigió hacia allá con Sasuke.

- Bien Sasuke, te presento a mi hermosa novia Karin

- ¡Hola, mucho gusto Sasuke-kun!, valla eres realmente guapo igual que tu hermano Itachi

- Si, un placer – Sasuke soltó sin ganas como siempre –

"_Itachi siempre se va por lo grande y no me refiero a que Karin sea gorda, sino que siempre tiene que tener novias con gran volumen en eso, Karin tiene el cabello rojo y unos lentes, no creo que Itachi allá elegido bien pues pienso que su novia es una de las tantas locas que conozco"._

Itachi y Karin hablaban mientras que Sasuke comía en silencio, hasta que escucho una risa que venia de la mesa de atrás, Sasuke conocía muy bien aquella voz tan fastidiosa así que decidió darse la vuelta y allí estaban Naruto y Hinata comiendo felizmente, Sasuke se quedo impresionado de ver a Hinatal, pues esta traía puesto un pescador negro con una blusa de tirantes amarilla y su cabello suelto pero un poco arreglado, estaba totalmente roja mientras reía con Naruto cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke los veían.

- ¿Sa…Sasuke? – Dije para mí, pero Naruto alcanzo a escucharme y volteo también-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH, ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces acá tú? – Naruto le pregunto mientras lo veía con los ojos cerrados –

- Solo vine acá para poder comer tranquilamente pero veo que ni eso puedo hacer ya que tu y tus rizotas no dejan a la gente comer en paz – Sasuke sonrió mientras Naruto comenzaba a enojarse-

- ¡Claro que dejo comer a la gente! Que te moleste a ti es tu problema ¿Por qué no pides tu comida para llevar y te vas de aquí?

"_Naruto kun se había parado de su haciendo para encarar a Sasuke este __también se levanto y comenzaron a discutir un poco mas alto, yo solo veía nerviosamente a estos dos, al dirigir mi mirada hacia enfrente vi que Sasuke estaba con una mujer y un hombre supongo que era su hermano porque se parecía mucho a Sasuke, el hombre simplemente agacho la cabeza tomo a su novia y se marcharon dejando a Sasuke allí, valla que hermano este, así que decidí meterme para que estos dos dejaran de gritar y armar algo en aquel lugar"._

- Na…Naruto kun, Sasuke…creo que este no es el lugar para que se pongan a pelear…

- Lo sé Hinata chan, pero este tonto de Sasuke que no entiende

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo imbecil? –Sasuke preguntaba cada vez mas enojado –

"_Sentía que ya venían los golpes y simplemente por una pequeña estupidez, valla que si los hombres buscan cualquier cosa para pelearse"._

Hinata tubo que meterse en medio de los dos para que no comenzaran a pelear, toda la gente se les quedaba viendo así que Hinata obto por sacarlos de allí, tomo a Sasuke y a Naruto de las manos y salieron los tres, Sasuke se sorprendió al igual que Naruto.

- Si…si que son unos…tontos..peleándose por…ton..tonterías..

- Hinata chan… - Naruto me miraba tristemente, mientras que Sasuke un poco sorprendido –

- Naruto kun…lamento que nuestra…cita…se allá arruinado…

- No importa Hinata chan, el tiempo que pudimos estar "BIEN" fue genial

"_Ese idiota de Naruto, mientras __decía eso se me quedaba viendo, no es mi culpa que ese imbecil estrese a la gente"_

Hinata miraba a estos dos, cada quien miraba hacia direcciones contrarias así que decidió tomar una mano de cada uno, ambos se sorprendieron por el contacto de Hinata, era tan calido y tan suave lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en ambos, después junto en un solo lugar la mano de ambos y la de ella.

- Por favor, dejen de pelear, somos un equipo…esta no es la forma de llevarse…por favor intenten llevarse bien, no solo por el equipo ni por mi, si no por ustedes mismos – los mire, ambos me miraban sorprendidos –

- Yo…lo pensare Hinata chan… -Naruto me miraba mientras sonreía-

- Igual – Sasuke se volteo-

Hinata sonrió y allí estuvieron los tres platicando no tan animadamente pero lo intentaban, después de unas horas Naruto se tenia que ir pero no quería dejar a Hinata sola, por lo que Sasuke decidió llevarla a su casa, este no estaba muy fiado de dejarla allí pero Hinata le decía que estaría bien por lo que decidió marcharse.

- Muy bien, si quieres me puedo ir sola, no es molestia que me acompañes – le dije a Sasuke mientras me seguía ya casi llegaba a mi casa solo falta una calle mas –

- Es que a estas horas no se puede dejar a una muchachita sola por la ciudad

- Se cuidarme sola si a eso te refieres

- Oh valla, no me digas ¿enserio?

- Claro que si, ahora mismo podría… - pero Sasuke no me dejo terminar, pues me tomo de un brazo y me arrincono en una pared, me sorprendí mucho y verlo así lo fue más –

- Acaso no escuche por allí…que sabias ¿Cuidarte?

- …-No podía decir nada, no me salían las palabras, Sasuke estaba serio y se estaba acercando cada ves mas a mi yo sin querer me puse roja y cerré los ojos con fuerza solo para escuchar que Sasuke me decía algo al oído –

- Se mas rápida o vas a caer… - Sasuke me soltó y se marcho, no sabia que hacer –

**"¡Maldito Sasuke!"**


	6. Chapter 6

Waaaaaaaaa, lamento haber dejado abandonado el pobre fic por mucho tiempo pero estos meses/semanas/días me e estado ocupando demasiado y ya casi no tengo tiempo de nada :die: pero bueno, quise aprovechar este fin de semana para poder continuar mi fic, se que este capitulo no será mucho acá de su agrado pero bueno prometo mejorarlo y bueno también espero que se me de mas tiempo para poder seguir pasando por acá y muchas gracias realmente para todos aquellos que siguen mi fic no saben como me pone feliz que les guste y que me dejen reviews hehe, bueno se cuidan mucho besos para todos.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, Hinata estaba un poco enojada por la actitud de Sasuke, no podía creer que se comportara de aquella manera pero estaba decidida a que no volvería a soportarlo otra vez. Al llegar al instituto Sasuke ya estaba en su banco al ver a Hinata entrar una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras que Hinata fruncía el ceño.

- Buenos días Hinata ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy? – Sasuke me miraba mientras seguía con aquella cara de idiota-

- Muy bien Uchiha, si me disculpas quiero poner atención a las clases – Lo ignore mientras veía la clase de Kakashi sensei-

_"Después de aquella leve platica, Kakashi sensei comenzó a decirnos sobre una obra que se llevaría a cabo por el reinicio de clases en el Instituto Konoha, ¿Cómo se me había olvidado? Cada año para dar la bienvenida a los recién iniciados siempre se lleva a cabo alguna actividad y parece ser que este año harían una obra._

Kakashi sensei seguía platicando mientras que yo levemente volteaba a ver a Sasuke tenia la cara como de aburrido, como si no le importara en absoluto de lo que estaba hablando el sensei, en eso nos pidió a todos pasar al frente."

- Bien chicos, quisiera que todos pasaran al frente para tomar un papel y saber cual será su personaje en la obra – Kakashi miraba divertido a todos sus alumnos-

- Neh, Kakashi sensei…¿Por qué tiene que ser la obra de la Bella Durmiente?, pudimos hacer una mejor como los 3 mosqueteros o que se yo, ¿Por qué una de chicas? – Naruto kun estaba gritando histérico mientras yo solo soltaba leves risas-

- Cálmate Naruto, esta es la obra que gano por votaciones, además no es tan mala tal ves y puedas ser tu el príncipe de la historia.

_"En eso en mi cabeza se lleno de imaginaciones, podía imaginarme a mi como la princesa durmiente y a Naruto kun como mi apuesto príncipe que me despertaría con un beso de amor, me sonroje por tal imaginación, solo esperaba a dios con que eso fuera posible."_

- Bien, no perdamos mas tiempo, adelante pasen para saber su rol – Kakashi comenzó a llamarnos por filas, yo estaba desesperada…cuando llegaron conmigo todavía no habían sacado la princesa a la hora de sacar el papel y abrirlo me lleve una gran sorpresa me había tocado la princesa.-

- Muy bien, ya salio la primera protagonista, Hinata Hyuga – Kakashi sensei apuntaba mi nombre mientras los del salón aplaudían como locos-

- ¡Hinata chan, serás la princesa eso es genial! – Naruto kun comenzó a gritar muy emocionado, mientras yo me sonrojaba, solo esperaba a que el fuera mi príncipe-

_"Ya cuando llego el turno de Naruto kun me desilusione mucho al saber que le había tocado el papel de la Bruja malvada, ya no tenia muchas ganas de seguir siendo la princesa y mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando me entere de quien seria el príncipe…"_

- Oh, esto si que es una sorpresa, recién acaba de llegar de otra ciudad y es el protagonista de la obra, felicidades Sasuke tu serás el príncipe – Kakashi le regalaba una sonrisa a Sasuke, este simplemente volteo a verme, estaba tan sorprendida el formo una media sonrisa mientras todas las chicas comenzaban a pedirme que les cambiara el papel, pero Kakashi les decía que eso no se podía.-

- Bien muchachos, los ensayos los comenzaremos a partir de mañana, espero que todos lleguen puntuales, no quiero que falten a ninguno si no los sacare de la obra

- Pero…Kakashi sensei…no es por que no quiera…pero…nosotros tenemos entrenamientos…se aproxima un gran torneo y tenemos que…estar…preparados.. –Hable por mis compañeros de soccer, tanto Sasuke como Naruto kun voltearon a verme-

- No se preocupen…yo estaba enterado de aquello, así que de antemano le había pedido a Gai que les permitiera faltar en estos días para los ensayos

- Oh…Esta bien...- Esa fue mi única respuesta, aunque no me agradaba mucho faltar a las prácticas para ensayar con Sasuke.-

- Valla, quien lo diría…tú la princesa durmiente que despertara con el beso del príncipe que seré yo…valla casualidad ¿Verdad Hyuga? – Sasuke comenzó a reírse mientras yo simplemente lo ignoraba –

- Espero que no te vallas a tomar muy enserio tu personaje Sasuke Uchiha, esto es una simple obra no quiero que te hagas ilusiones de algo más.

_"No sé como pero de la nada estaba mirando de frente a Sasuke, otra vez esa posición seria que aunque no quisiera me ponía nerviosa, estaba mirándome directamente."_

- Creo…que tu eres la que no debería tomarse muy enserio todo esto…porque al final puedes salir perdiendo esta…Hyuga… – Y así de rápido como me agarro, se marcho, dejándome allí un poco confundida con sus palabras. En eso llego Naruto kun.-

- Hinata chan, no te parece genial que seamos los protagonistas de la obra, me hubiera gustado salir de príncipe en vez de la bruja malvada pero no importa hahaha – Naruto puso una mano detrás de su cabeza, típico de el mientras reía a carcajadas de mi salio un simple "si" mientras intentaba reírme con el pero no podía, la actitud de Sasuke estaba demasiado sospechosa.

Ya en la salida, Sasuke marchaba hacia su hogar, al entrar vio a un Itachi desolado.

- ¿Y ahora que tienes tú? – Sasuke le preguntaba a su hermano mientras dejaba sus cosas e iba directo al refrigerador.-

- Es Karin…me a dejado… - Itachi se llevaba las manos hacia la cabeza mientras seguía derrumbado en el sofá-

- Que extraño, tu eras el que solía dejarlas, ¿acaso no cumpliste con lo que quería?

- No lo sé hermano…pero esta vez pensaba que era diferente ya veo que no…aunque si me duele no es para que me quede aquí arrumbado... ¿Y tu que me cuentas, que dice esa **amiguita tuya**? – Itachi había remarcado lo último mientras veía con una sonrisa a su hermano-

- Ella no significa nada para mí, es una simple chica igual que todas las demás

- Oh…si es lo que tu dices hermanito..Porque por lo que yo vi..me di cuenta de algo más…aunque bueno no quiero sacar mis sospechas todavía…aunque si la dejas ir serias un estupido esa chica es realmente linda – Itachi se llevaba una mano a su barbilla mientras cerraba sus ojos, Sasuke soltó un puchero leve mientras se iba a su recamara.

_"Ciertamente algo no andaba bien conmigo, Hinata estaba haciendo que me sintiera extraño, nunca me había sentido así por una chica, aunque no quiero tomarle mucha importancia…pero esa idea de que ella sea la princesa y yo el príncipe no me cae tan mal, tal vez al final de todo esto podría ser interesante"._

Mientras tanto, Hinata estaba sentada en unas bancas en el parque leyendo lo que seria su guión, ciertamente era uno de los mas largos pero ella era realmente inteligente y se los aprendería rápido, cuando llevo un instante su vista al frente se encontró con el capitán del Kaze…GAARA.

- Gaara… -Fue lo único que salio de mi, al ver que el se estaba acercando a mi y tomaba haciendo alado mió.-

- Tú…eres la chica que juega en el equipo de Konoha ¿verdad?...-su voz era realmente atemorizante-

- S…sí… ¿Po…porque la pregunta?

- Solo quiero que le digas a tú equipo que practique duro…demasiado…tengo ganas de volver a enfrentarlos…quisiera verlos en las finales…

- Para eso no te preocupes, confió en que llegaremos lejos – le dije sin titubear, Gaara volteo a verme, me puse nerviosa pero no tanto para encararlo-

- Eso espero…- Y asi de rápido que llego, se marcho. Me sentí un poco aliviada al saber que no quería algo más, pero sin duda entrenaríamos mucho para poder vernos en las finales.

"Mientras seguía perdida en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta de que alguien más había ocupado el lugar que recientemente Gaara había abandonado".

- ¿En que piensas Hinata chan?

- ¿Eh?... ¡NARUTO KUN!, me asustases… -me sorprendí nuevamente de verlo allí.

- Lo siento Hinata…¿Qué hacías?

- Yo..yo leía mi guión…- allí estaba ese tartamudeo maldito de siempre.-

- Ah que bien, no te molesta si practico un poco contigo…esta muy largo no creo que pueda aprendérmelo hahaha

- Claro…Naruto kun…me encantaría ayudarte…

_"Aunque el no fuera mi príncipe en la obra, el seguía siéndolo para mi…mi suerte estaba cambiando, Naruto y yo estábamos hablando más que nunca, confiaba en que lograría que olvidara a Sakura san para poder ser la única en su corazón aunque como es Naruto kun creo que eso tomaría un poco de tiempo"._

- Neh…Hinata chan…me preguntaba…si querías salir nuevamente conmigo…ya vez la otra vez se arruino nuestra salida por culpa de Sasuke…

- ¿Q…qué? – Por dentro estaba que estallaba de felicidad, realmente me estaba sucediendo a mí, creo que no tardaría mucho como yo pensaba- Claro…que me encantaría…salir…nuevamente contigo…Naruto kun – estaba realmente feliz y sonrojada.-

- Bien, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el centro comercial mañana a las 5pm?

- Sí…suena excelente…

- ¡Bien, te estaré esperando Hinata chan! – Naruto se fue realmente feliz mientras corría como loco, yo simplemente estaba feliz.

Pero sin darse cuenta alguien más había escuchado la platica.

- Oh…con que en el centro comercial eh…


	7. Chapter 7

Aww enserio que de verdad lamento mucho la demora, muy apenas me acordaba de mi contraseña soy una maldita irresponsable ya se que me quieren fusilar por desaparecer de la nada

pero es que entiendan tenemos obligaciones fuera de la computadora también. Este aquí les traigo un capitulo más de esta historia que había dejado abandonada, intente hacerlo un

poco largo hice casi 8 páginas en 2 días ok, ósea ya se imaginaran escribiendo como loca y dejen eso tengo otras tantas que hacer x___xU espero que les guste y bueno gracias a todos

aquellos que me dejaron reviews no saben lo feliz que me hacen, intento mejorar mis historias pero mi música ya no me inspira como antes, creo que tendré que cambiar de estilo de

música, bueno también eliminare la historia de _**NO ME GUSTA TU NOVIA**_, creo que muy apenas puedo darle vida a una historia creo que no sería justo prometerles algo que creo yo nunca

llegara, así que perdónenme y no me tiren pedradas, mejor jálenme las orejas para que ya no desaparezca de la nada u_u, chao los quiero aunque ustedes a mí no .

* * *

_Al fin había llegado el día, saldría con Naruto nuevamente esperando que esta vez no pasara un evento desafortunado, esperando que Sasuke no se apareciera y nos arruinara la cita como la vez pasada. No sabía que ponerme por lo que me __decidí por un pescador negro y una blusa de tirantes blanca, me hice una pequeña trenza y Salí de mi casa esperando con ansias mi cita. Al llegar allí no tarde mucho en esperar pues Naruto kun se acercaba a mi corriendo._

—Hola Hinata ¿Te hice esperar? –Naruto llego sonriéndome, se veía realmente sensacional aunque fuera vestido sencillamente con un pantalón azul y una playera naranja. —Te ves realmente linda ahora Hinata.

—Gra…cias Naruto kun…descuida no tardaste mucho, casi iba llegando…igual...te ves genial…-Naruto no me dejo terminar me jalo de un brazo y comenzamos a caminar.

Los dos jóvenes iban felices disfrutando en cuanta tienda entraban, hasta que llegaron a un lugar lleno de juegos en los que se metieron y comenzaron a jugar como los jóvenes que eran. Después de estar jugando un gran rato consiguieron varios boletos.

—Mira Hinata, tenemos muchos boletos, deja ir a cambiarlos.

—Esta bien…Naruto kun…mientras iré a cambiar para sacar mas fichas.

—Bien, no me tardo Hinata.

Naruto se marcho corriendo a la zona de premios, Hinata se dedico a sacar mas fichas, esto parecía un sueño del cual nunca desearía despertar, estaba pasando mas tiempo con el chico que la volvía loca, ese día había sido especial. Nada malo había ocurrido o eso era lo que pensaba cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás suyo, al darse la vuelta lentamente se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke Uchiha.

—Valla, que casualidad Hinata, nos volvemos a encontrar ¿Qué haces por aquí? –Sasuke le daba una media sonrisa a Hinata y esta lo miraba enojada.

—Vete de aquí Sasuke, siempre arruinas todo.

—Oh vamos este es un lugar público, puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo que desee.

—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Naruto llego enojado, ambos se miraron ferozmente la chica sabía a la perfección que pasaría.

_Genial lo que tenía que pasar, todo mi sueño se volvió en una pesadilla gracias a Sasuke. Se supone que somos un equipo debemos estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas pero creo que aquí no se podrá, creo que tengo que hacer algo antes de que nos corran a los tres._

—Chicos…vamos cálmense no hay necesidad…de pelear, por favor.

—Esta bien Hinata, vamonos de aquí. –Naruto tomo de una mano a Hinata y la jalo hacia una dirección, Sasuke sonrió para el y se marcho en dirección contraría. —Ese maldito…

—Naruto…kun… -Hinata lo veía preocupada, en eso Naruto detuvo su marcha y la miro.

—Lo siento, por tanto coraje casi se me olvidaba darte esto. –Naruto le entrego un osos de peluche a Hinata, esta se ruborizo de inmediato. —Este es lo que conseguí por todos los boletos es algo pequeño pero…espero te guste –El chico se sonrojo y se llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras sonreía zorrudamente, la chica simplemente le daba una sonrisa angelical.

—Gracias de verdad…Naruto kun…

—Bien, creo que es hora de llevarte a tu casa, ya que mañana tenemos ensayos con Kakashi sensei.

—Sí, esta bien.

_Era como si fuera la princesa de este cuento de hadas, ahora estaba siendo acompañada hasta mi casa por Naruto kun con el simple hecho de verlo me pongo realmente nerviosa. Pero creo que me pierdo mucho en mis pensamientos porque al darme cuenta ya estoy parada enfrente de mi casa._

—Wow, ¿Aquí es donde vives? –Naruto se quedo sorprendido por ver mi casa, yo simplemente me avergonzó un poco. —Es genial…en fin cuídate mucho Hinata. –Naruto le deposito un beso en la mejilla pero abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar la delicada y suave piel de Hinata y su perfume a jazmines. —Adiós, nos vemos mañana.

El chico se marcho, ella se llevo una mano a donde le había dado el beso, entro saltando de alegría a su casa y corrió directo a su cuarto. Parecía que Díos le estaba escuchando, pues todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, miro al osito que le había regalado y lo abrazo muy fuerte sintiéndose realmente feliz.

En la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos se reunieron en el salón de teatro a ensayar, pero como siempre el profesor era el ultimo en llegar siempre inventando excusas que sus alumnos ya no le creían.

—Vamos chicos, nadamás tenemos tres semanas para aprender y armar las escenografías y los diálogos. En marcha.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían pasado ya dos semanas los chicos habían mejorado en todas las fallas que tenían, Hinata y Sasuke no batallaban pero el pobre de Naruto si, estaba desesperado pues tenía uno de los papeles mas largos. En la última semana se dedicaron a crear todas las escenografías de la obra. El gran día llego y una gran audiciencia estaba en el salón, todos estaban ansiosos por que comenzara.

—Chicos, recuerden que esto es muy importante, de esto depende sus calificaciones. –Hablo el maestro. — ¿Todo esta en orden? –pregunto observando que nada faltara-.

—Profesor no encuentro a los protagonistas –La pelirosa le hablo a su maestro mientras volteaba a todas partes.-

—No te preocupes Sakura ellos están por allá –Kakashi había señalado a una dirección en la cual se encontraban los tres jóvenes-.

—¡Kakashi sensei porque tengo que usar esta basura! –Naruto estaba histérico, traía un vestido negro hasta los pies, una peluca negra que le llegaba hasta los hombros usaba una capa larga igual de negra que su vestido y un cetro con un diamante en la punta. —Parezco un ridículo…parezco… ¡Mujer!

—Naruto, ese es el punto. Se suponía que el papel de la bruja originalmente tenía que ser mujer –Le interrumpió Sakura-

—¡No me gusta! Maldición… -Todos ignoraron a Naruto al ver a Sasuke-

—Valla, hasta el idiota de Sasuke se ve mejor… -maldijo Naruto a lo bajo-

—Tampoco se emocionen… -Sasuke llevaba un traje negro con café junto con una capa roja y un sombrero del mismo color, todas estaban ruborizadas parecía el príncipe de un cuento de hadas-

—Valla, valla chicos si les queda bien por cierto ¿Dónde esta Hinata? –Kakashi buscaba a la susodicha hasta que escucho una débil voz detrás de una pared-

—Kakashi sensei…no creo…este atuendo no es mi estilo… -Hinata estaba escondida, pero fue jalada por Sakura para que todos la vieran.-

—Vamos chica, no seas tímida –Sakura le sonreía tiernamente mientras todos quedaron mudos, al igual que Sasuke y Naruto que quedaron con la boca abierta, Hinata lucía un hermoso vestido blanco estraple sencillo pero hermoso, dejaba ver los hombros y la blanca piel de Hinata, esta simplemente atino a sonrojarse por el silencio y Kakashi los volvió a reunir a todos.-

—Bien, espero que lo hagan muy bien. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Todos los chicos se pusieron en posición para dar inicio a la obra. Antes de que abrieran el telón Sasuke pudo ver a su hermano que estaba en una de las primeras filas, se había molestado un poco pues le había dicho que no lo quería allí. Después lo ignoro para seguir con lo suyo.

La obra fue tomando su curso todo iba a la perfección hasta que llegaron a la escena de la pelea contra la bruja malvada, donde un pequeño problema hizo pelear a los jóvenes de verdad.

—¡Maldito príncipe nunca tendrás a la princesa ella es mía ahora! –Decía la bruja malvada mientras amenazaba al príncipe con su cetro-

—Eso es lo que piensas bruja malvada pero con mi beso, la princesa despertara de ese sueño eterno al cual la has mandado –Sasuke lo amenazo con su espada, y ambos comenzaron a pelear-

—¡Eres un insecto, nunca me ganaras maldito!

—Eso es lo que piensas bruja.

Siguieron con lo suyo pelearon mas de la cuenta hasta que tuvieron que sacar a Naruto de escena aunque este no deseaba. Sasuke llego hasta donde se encontraba Hinata, al verla dormida y frágil fue acercándose mas y mas a ella hasta sentir aquel perfume a jazmines que desprendía Hinata, el quedo embelesado por la belleza radiante que poseía Hinata y sonrió victorioso, le daría el beso. Todo el público estaba esperando aquel momento, pero fue interrumpido por Naruto que le encajo el cetro antes de que besara a Hinata.

—¡Muere príncipe la princesa es mía!

—¡Maldito! –Estaba a punto de responderle el golpe pero vio a Kakashi que le daba indicaciones que siguiera con lo que había ocurrido así que se dejo caer al suelo, muerto. —Eres un…

—Jajaja, la princesa es mía –La bruja malvada reía a carcajadas, pero fue golpeado en la cabeza por un hada madrina.

—Fuera de aquí la princesa no es de nadie –Así la bruja cayo al suelo muerta, Hinata despertó poco tiempo después y estaba totalmente perdida, por lo que siguió la improvisación-

—Oh príncipe que has caído en las garras de la bruja malvada te seguiré hacia aquel camino que te dio –Hinata se acerco hasta la bruja y saco una pequeña botella —Iré contigo por toda la eternidad –Tomo de aquel liquido y cayo muerta igual.-

Kakashi estaba que se mordía las uñas todos estaban en silencio, Kakashi estaba seguro que regañaría a esos y los reprobaría pero fue su sorpresa que el lugar se lleno de aplausos y gritos eufóricos, todos estaban realmente conmovidos con la obra incluyendo a Gai.

—Bravo Kakashi, te luciste con esta obra. Una gran combinación de la bella durmiente y Romeo y Julieta –Gai estaba en un mar de lágrimas mientras era uno de los que mas aplausos daba-

Así todos los alumnos agradecieron el tiempo y se despidieron. Ya al final Kakashi estaba regañando a Naruto y Sasuke pero parecía que a ninguno de los dos les importaba mientras tanto Hinata estaba sentada mirándolos.

—Disculpe señorita, esto es para usted –Hinata volteo hacía donde había escuchado la voz y vio un ramo de flores allí-

—Ah…gracias… -Hinata los tomo y enseguida se dio cuenta que ese hombre era el hermano de Sasuke-

—Actuaste muy bien aunque fue lamentable ese pequeño problema que surgió con mi hermano y ese compañero de ustedes.

—¿Se dio cuenta?

—Claro, aunque fue conmovedor.

—…Sí creo que sí.

—¿Hinata verdad? No puedo creer que en realidad a ti también te gusta el fútbol –La miro el chico mientras soltaba una leve risa-

—¿Por qué lo dice? –Hinata pregunto curiosa-

—Bien porque es un deporte un poco brusco para una señorita tan bonita como tu.

—Eso no tiene nada…que ver…si demuestra…que es bueno…en algo…vale la pena.

—Buena respuesta pequeña, creo que eres una chica interesante. –Itachi le guiño un ojo lo que provoco un sonrojo de parte de Hinata-

—Itachi, déjala. –ambos escucharon la voz fastidiada de Sasuke que los miraba-

—Vamos hermano, que platique un rato con tu compañera no pasa nada

—Vamonos, ya es tarde. –Sasuke lo miraba molesto-

—Bien, bien. Es una lastima espero poder hablar contigo después pequeña –Itachi tomo la mano de Hinata y le deposito un beso para salir del salón para ir a encender el auto-

—Actuaste bien, Hyuga lastima que no pudiste recibir mi beso. –Sasuke la miraba divertido mientras esta se ruborizaba con fuerza-

—Bue…Bueno todo fue gracias a que Naruto apareció…además…no creas que esperaba ese beso…

—Eso es lo que tú crees. Descuida tal vez exista otra oportunidad –Sasuke salio de aquel lugar sonriendo dejando a una enojada Hinata, espero hasta que Naruto llego hasta ella.-

—Neh, Hinata lamento haber arruinado la obra…

—Des…descuida Naruto kun… como quiera fue un éxito…

—¿Mañana iras a entrenar? –pregunto Naruto mientras miraba a la chica- ¿Y esas flores?

—Ah, me las dio el hermano de Sasuke.

—¿Y ese que?

—No…lo…sé…

—Bueno no tiene caso, ¿Iras mañana?

—Claro, tenemos que entrenar para dar lo mejor. –Hinata sonrió al igual que Naruto-

El chico se despidió de ella, ella nuevamente se iría caminando le encantaba sentir la brisa del aire pegándole en su rostro además que le servia como ejercicio. Cuando faltaban pocos metros para llegar a su casa se dio cuenta de que había una gran cantidad de chicos en un lugar. Sabía que en aquel lugar estaba pasando algo, quiso pasar de largo pero fue a ver que sucedía casi no lo creía al ver.

_Unos chicos estaban golpeando a Gaara eso era injusto, eran demasiados muy apenas podía verlo, sus ojos verdes no mostraban ninguna seña de miedo, parecía como si esos golpes no le importaran en lo absoluto lo que hacía que los sujetos se molestaran mas y mayor fuerza utilizaran. Si algo no me gustaba era que se aprovecharan de los demás, se que no haría nada, que las cosas no cambiarían pero tenía que hacer algo…_

—¡Basta déjenlo en paz!

Hinata se puso en posición de defensa enfrente de Gaara los chicos se detuvieron al verla y se echaron a reír.

—¿Y tu quien eres nenita? –escupió uno-

—Eso no importa, ¿Por qué son tan abusivos? No ven que el solo no se puede defender esto no es de caballeros –Hinata estaba enojada, Gaara la observaba por detrás mientras los chicos seguían riéndose de ella.-

—Para empezar nenita, no sabes ni porque le estamos dando su merecido a esta sabandija y segundo ¿Eres su novia o que?

—Bueno…yo no… -Se había sonrojado por aquella mención pero lo olvido al saber en que tipo de situación se encontraba- eso no tiene nada que ver, lo están lastimando y no me importa cuales sean sus razones no tienen derecho a golpearlo.

—¡Hazte a un lado! –un enorme chico la jalo de un brazo, pero Hinata le dio una cachetada, este se enojo devolviéndole la misma con tanta fuerza que la arrojo al suelo- eso te pasa por andar metiéndote en lo que no te importa.

Gaara los observaba, miro como habían golpeado a Hinata por intentar ayudarlo, no le perdía la vista encima, ella se levanto poco a poco con varios raspones consecuencias de haber caído de golpe al suelo, otros sujetos intentaron seguir golpeándolo, pero fueron detenidos por los fuertes brazos de Gaara que los lanzo al suelo con violencia, el enorme chico que hace segundos le había hecho daño a la chica ahora estaba en el suelo lleno de sangre resultado de una gran patada del mismo Gaara, los demás salieron huyendo. Hinata quedo impresionada por la potente patada que le había dado aquel sujeto.

—Oye tu… ¿estas bien? –su fría y baja voz helo a Hinata unos segundos para luego asentir- no necesitaba de tu ayuda. –la observo mientras un leve chorro de sangre brotaba de su cabeza.-

—Estas…herido… -Hinata automáticamente se acerco a el y con un pequeño pañuelo comenzó a limpiarle la herida, después de darse un minuto se dio cuenta de quien era- perdona…

El no le dijo nada, ella seguía allí apenada pero nuevamente escucho aquella voz fría y helada, sabía que la tenía mas fría que la de Sasuke.

—¿Por qué me ayudaste? No tenías nada que hacer.

—Lo sé…pero es que no podía permitir…que abusaran de ti…eran demasiados y eso no es digno de nadie.

—Por mi culpa saliste lastimada, debiste seguir tu camino e ignorarme. –el chico la miro y ella solo atino a mirarlo tristemente-

—No importa que allá salido así esto no es nada para mí…pero aunque tú digas que debía ignorarte no pude…eres parte de un equipo de soccer…por lo mismo también eres un jugador y todos deben acompañarse en las buenas y malas aunque no seas del mismo equipo… -Le dio una calida sonrisa, el chico se quedo allí mirándola, observando y analizando cada palabra que le había dicho para después mirar a la dirección donde estaba el sujeto sangrando.-

—Debes irte, no tardan en llegar más.

—¿Qué? …es cierto ¿Por qué te estaban buscando pelea? –pregunto curiosa-

—Porque deseaban hacerle algo más a mi hermana, no se los permití.

—Pero…si tú solo podías… ¿Por qué no te defendías?

—No lo sé. Ahora vete. –Le ordeno el chico-

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, varios otros salieron. Hinata se sorprendió con la velocidad con la que habían llegado, no habían tardado ni quince minutos.

—Son unos insectos, a ti te partiremos la cara y tu muñeca vendrás con nosotros –hablo un sujeto que parecía ser el líder, al ver a sus otros compañeros caídos ordeno el ataque- acábenlos y traigan a esa mujer a mi.

Hinata se aterro con esa idea, Gaara se coloco enfrente de ella en posición de defensa, era ahora ella quien estaba sorprendida hace unos minutos ella lo había defendido y ahora el le devolvía el favor. Aproximadamente eran unos treinta sujetos Gaara comenzó a golpear a todo aquel que se acercaba pero pronto la cantidad fue superándolo y uno de esos aprovecho para tomar a Hinata en un descuido, esta forcejeo y le dio una patada en su zona baja, para salir corriendo, pero fue alcanzada por otros dos sujetos que la tiraron al suelo.

—No es cierto…esto no me esta pasando… ¡Ayúdenme! –Hinata comenzó a gritar al tiempo de que los hombres intentaban quitarle la ropa, esta luchaba contra ellos intentando que no le quitaran su ropa, pero eran mas fuertes.

Les daba patadas, les daba manotazos pero era detenida como si sus golpes no hicieran efecto, Gaara al verla pedir ayuda algo lo movió dentro de el haciendo que se parara como pudiera e ir al rescate de la chica pero los hombres no se lo permitían el que era el líder se acerco hasta donde estaba Hinata y estaba dispuesto hacer maldades con ella.

—Valla pero si eres una preciosidad, que gran cuerpo tienes –el hombre se pasaba su lengua mientras sus manos tocaban el delicado cuerpo de Hinata, que comenzaba a llorar-

—¡Déjenme! ¡Ayúdenme! –Hinata gritaba histérica, sabia que sus gritos no servirían de nada, nadie la escuchaba y Gaara no podía hacer nada, cada vez que daba un paso hacia ella, los hombres se lo impedían, sus lágrimas se intensificaron cuando pensaba que lo peor vendría apretó sus ojos con fuerza esperando a que aquel momento pasara, pero nunca llego, escucho voces, familiares a ella, lentamente abrió sus ojos y fue cuando los vio.

_Yo estaba allí tirada esperando a que aquel hombre acabara conmigo, pero nunca llego ese momento, escuche unas voces familiares abrí mis ojos y fue cuando los vi, Naruto y Sasuke estaban allí golpeando a los hombres salvajemente, podía ver que en sus miradas había mucho coraje, caí desmayada y ya no puse de nada no sin antes quedar con una sonrisa me habían salvado._

Naruto y Sasuke golpeaban a cuanto hombre veían, estaban realmente furiosos, ayudaron a Gaara y entre los tres acabaron con todos. No sin antes agarrar a patadas al supuesto líder.

—¡Maldito que le querías hacer a Hinata chan! –Naruto le depositaba muchos puños en su rostro mientras una gran vena se podía apreciar en su cara- ¡Eres una basura te voy a matar!

—Detente. –El brazo de Naruto fue detenido por Gaara- no debes ser como el.

—Es cierto Naruto, Hinata ya esta a salvo. –Sasuke volteo a verla que estaba tirada con una pequeña sonrisa-

—¡Es que son unos malditos! –Le dio un puñetazo que dejo al hombre mirando estrellas- ¿Cómo no vinimos antes?, si no te hubieras atravesado en mi camino hubiéramos estado aquí mas rápido Sasuke imbecil.

—No fue mi culpa, mas bien la tuya que comenzaste a perseguirme a donde iba.

—Será mejor que se lleven a su amiga. –Gaara se marcho de aquel lugar mientras miraba por última vez a Hinata para perderse en su camino-

—Bien, yo llevare a Hinata chan a su casa, puedes irte idiota –Naruto le decía a Sasuke pero este se le había adelantado y estaba cargando a Hinata en sus brazos- ¡Oye! Yo la iba a cargar.

—Con lo estúpido que eres seguro se te cae –Sasuke estaba impresionado por lo ligera que era Hinata.-

Ambos chicos la llevaron hasta su casa, allí le contaron otra cosa a la hermana de Hinata para que esta no se preocupara y ambos chicos salieron de la casa.

—Neh, Sasuke ¿Por qué crees que Gaara estaba con Hinata chan?

—No lo sé tonto…pero Hinata estuvo en peligro.

—Lo sé, pobre de ella…hubiésemos estado antes…así les hubiera partido su cara a esos malhechores mal nacidos –Naruto seguía molesto, pero lo que el rubio no sabía que el moreno también lo estaba.-

—Bien, me largo nos vemos mañana idiota.

Sasuke se marcho, iba pensando en todo lo que hubiese pasado si no hubieran llegado, apretaba sus puños ver a Hinata debajo de aquel hombre lo molesto mas, pensaba por primera vez igual que Naruto hubiera matado aquel hombre o aquellos que hubiesen intentado algo malo con Hinata. Pero habían llegado a buen tiempo, cuando la fue a revisar noto una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, aun no entendía a la perfección que estaba haciendo ella con Gaara en aquel lugar, le molesto un poco el hecho y mas que este no hubiese podido cuidar bien de ella, pero dejo que su mente se calmara un poco en lo que llegaba a su casa.

Habían tenido un mal día. Ala mañana siguiente los chicos esperaron por la llegada de la chica aunque uno se demostraba impaciente el otro estaba en su lugar como si nada le importara, hasta que la vieron llegar, el quiso correr a preguntarle como se encontraba pero sabía que eso no era de el, por lo que dejo al rubio que fuera con ella.

—¡Hinata chan! ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada malo? –el rubio preguntaba como loco, mientras la chica solo sonreía-

—Estoy bien, gracias a ti y a Sasuke y bueno a Gaara también… -lo miro y le agradeció con la mirada, este solo le volteo la cara, ella sabía que esa era su forma de decir "de nada".

—Creo que deberíamos hablar con más calma en el descanso Hinata

—Esta bien Naruto kun.

Los chicos esperaron con ansias a que llegara la hora del descanso, todos salieron excepto por ellos tres que se quedaron escuchando a Hinata.

—Y eso fue lo que paso…-termino de decir la chica-

—Valla, quien lo hubiera imaginado, siempre pensé que Gaara era un chico frío y que no le importaba nada –afirmaba Naruto-

—No todo es como tú crees idiota, lo bueno es que Hinata esta a salvo –Sasuke lo interrumpió lo que hizo enojar otra ves a Naruto-

—Gracias enserio chicos…no sé que hubiese pasado si no hubieran llegado…

—Hinata por eso no debes preocuparte, sabes que siempre vamos a estar ayudándote –El rubio le sonrió a la chica robándole un sonrojo a esta- es cierto debo ir con Sakura chan me prometió que ahora me daría de comer –El chico salió disparado del lugar dejando a los otros dos solos-

—Sasuke de verdad aprecio que me hayan ayudado…

—Ya no tienes que mencionarlo, ya es cosa del pasado Hinata

—¿Del pasado dices? Estuvieron a punto de abusar de mí, creo que debería estarte agradecida siempre aunque con tu forma de ser… -pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke-

—Si ellos te hubiesen hecho algo…si hubieran abusado de ti, te juro que ahora mismo esos sujetos estarían muertos. –Sasuke la miro con una mirada que Hinata jamás había visto en él, inconscientemente ambos jóvenes habían quedado muy cercas y Hinata podía sentir la respiración caliente del chico, lo que nuevamente provoco que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rojo carmesí-

—Sasu…ke

—Enserio Hinata, cuando escuchamos tus gritos inmediatamente fuimos aquel lugar, cuando te vimos no lo dudamos dos veces en atacar sin piedad a esos moustros. –Sasuke iba acercándose más a ella, perdiéndose en aquel dulce rostro, era contra su voluntad verla tan cercas de el era demasiado toxico, sentía las ganas de besarla, de tenerla nuevamente contra su cuerpo como la noche anterior.

Pero antes de que pasara algo, fueron interrumpidos por Rock Lee que de inmediato se separaron avergonzados.

—Gai sensei me informa que habrá practicas de soccer ahora saliendo de clases para que no se vallan a ir ¿entendido? –Así como vino se marcho, dejando a los dos jóvenes llenos de pena-

—Cuídate más Hinata –seguido de esto Sasuke salio de aquella aula-

—No entiendo…¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer? –la chica se llevo una mano a su rostro, la imagen que había grabado de Sasuke se le quedo en su cabeza- demonios…teniéndolo tan cercas…logra hacerlo guapo. –la chica miro a la puerta donde hace unos segundos había salido el chico-

—Maldición, no debo dejarme llevar. –Sasuke se golpeaba mientras a paso firme iba caminando por aquel instituto.

Sí de algo estaba seguro era que Hinata Hyuga comenzaba a meterse cada día mas en su cabeza.


End file.
